powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep8: "Prince of Hell"
Chpt12 Ep8: "Prince of Hell" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Present Day Arthur Ketch is seen drinking a cup of coffee in a diner and he asks a person sitting across his table to "tell him a story". 5:20 PM, 24 Hours Earlier Hunter, Kurt, Castiel, Mary, and another Ranger, Wally (from the previous episode) are in a diner discussing a case of Mary’s involving a Demon. Hunter tries unsuccessfully to flirt with the waitress, but she’s got eyes for Castiel. While the boys argue about whether or not it’s a good thing that waitresses smell like food, (Kurt can’t understand the appeal), Mary refocuses them. Mary brought Wally in when she realized it was a possible Demon that she's found and she has all the intel on their current mission. Wally expresses nerves about the case. But Mary reassures Wally that everything is going to be fine. 9:00 PM The scene then changes to Mary carrying a wounded Castiel into a barn, while Kurt and Wally, in Ranger form, are fighting two demons outside a farmhouse. Kurt kills one demon with Ruby's knife, but Wally is ultimately killed by the other as it snaps his neck. As the Demon looms over at Kurt, Hunter comes up behind and kills the second Demon with an angel blade. 1:00 PM In the bunker, Kurt and Hunter lament their inability to track down Kelly Kline and her unborn child of Lucifer. Hunter is frustrated that Castiel has been no help, and Kurt is frustrated that Hunter's giving Cass the cold shoulder for killing Billie though Hunter clarifies: "I'm not pissed that he cares about us. I'm grateful." However, he's worried that Billie warned about the "cosmic consequences" of breaking their deal. Cass enters the room after overhearing what they just said and to insist that he did the right thing. Hunter then gets a call from his mother asking to meet her at a diner out of the states. Hunter tells Kurt about it and then Kurt offers Cas to come with them. Cas agrees but for a moment Hunter reluctant about it, but then too agrees. And tells Cass to "not do any more stupid decisions." 9:02 PM Mary lays down an injured Cas to a chair in the barn. He clutches a massive bleeding wound on his side. 8:30 PM Later that evening with everyone at the Demon’s house. Castiel sits in the Impala keeping a lookout as he's listening to a radio sermon about the brevity of life. Inside, Kurt paints a devil's trap underneath a large rug while Hunter loads a pistol with devil's trap bullets for Mary. As Castiel reenters the house from the back, he catches Mary coming up from the basement, and she claims she was using the bathroom. Wally calls from his lookout nearby to tell Mary the Demon is arriving back earlier than expected. Everyone takes their position inside as the Demon approaches his house. The Demon, whistling "La donna è mobile", carries a fishing gear, a rod and basket. Inside, everyone prepares as Cas slides out his angel blade and hides behind a doorway, Mary checks her gun and stands with her back to the opposite wall. Hunter, in his Titanium Ranger form, is ready with blaster aiming at the doorway entrance while Kurt, too in his White Ranger form, is crouched by the door with both his Baku Laser and the Demon-killing knife in each hand. As the door opens, Hunter shoots the Demon as soon as he enters, but he’s unfazed. Demon: You mind explainin’ why you broke into my house? Hunter fires again, still showing no effect on the Demon. Demon: I know it wasn’t just to ruin the evening catch. kicks the rug off the devil’s trap Ah, Rangers. chuckles Hunter fires repeatedly into his chest, but the Demon keeps coming. Kurt moves up behind and stabs him in the back with the Demon blade. But nothing happens. The Demon elbows Kurt then he throws him across the room, crashing throw a large display cabinet. Hunter watches in shock, as the Demon pulls out the knife, unharmed, and examines it. Demon: Well, haven't seen this in a very long time. Mary enters the room, and then Cas steps around the wall from behind Hunter, ready to fight. Demon: at Cas Angel. The Demon goes for him but as Hunter tries to block his away, he's easily thrown aside. Mary fires away with her gun containing the devil's trap bullets but still shows no affect on him and too disarms her and pushes her away. Cas goes to stab him with the angel blade but still doesn't show to harm the Demon. He then drives Cas into the kitchen and slams him against the cupboards. Kurt and Hunter try to join the fight, but he uses his telekinetic Demon powers to slam the door shut. Trapping Mary and Cas in the room with him. Mary picks the gun back up and holds him at gunpoint. Demon: Hiya, sweetheart. flashes his demonic eyes and reveals to be.....YELLOW To Mary's shock, she realizes it's the same type of Demon that had killed her and her baby when she died under the hands of the original yellow-eyed Demon, Azazel. He again knocks her gun away as she's left stunned and tumbles down in horror. Kurt and Hunter continue to pound on the doors trying to get in but the Demon still holds it shut with his powers. As the Demon looms on Mary, Castiel suddenly tackles it aside. Castiel: Run! Mary rushes out the back door of the house, where then Castiel is thrown out the window a moment later. Kurt and Hunter run out the front door, and are joined by Wally running up the path from where he’d been keeping lookout but to mention the arrival of two more Demon grunts. Where then Wally morphs in his Ranger form so him and Hunter proceed to fight the demons, while Kurt goes to assist Mary and Cas. Before Hunter can go over to them, the yellow-eyed Demon shoves him aside and throws Mary by the bushes before she could aid Cas. Cas crawls across the back lawn with a busted leg, as the Demon slowly looms over him. Demon: Been a long time since I’ve seen an angel. a mystical spear out of thin air behind his back and points it towards Cas Ah. But not long enough. The Demon stabs and pierces Cas on his side with the spear. He screams in pain. When the demon pulls it out of him, Cas continues to try to crawl away. Demon: Where do you think you’re going, huh? The Demon laughs as Cas desperately tries to escape. Demon: Cas with his spear raised Come here, fishy, fishy, fishy. grins As Cas crawls to the edge of the muddy road, when the Demon is about to stab him once more, out of nowhere, a Jeep runs down the Demon, sending him flying away. Mary gets out of the Jeep to aid Cas. Mary: Cas. Oh no. Castiel: Mary picks him up with one arm over her should Where is he? down the road with the body of the demon gone Mary: I don’t know, come on. We need to get somewhere safe. Back to the scene inside the barn as Mary tends to an injured Cas. Mary: Can you heal yourself? Castiel: I tried. But, something’s wrong. Mary: How bad is it? Cas just looks pained and pants heavily, then Mary’s phone vibrates and answers it. Mary: Hunter Hunter: Mom, hey, where are you? Mary: A barn down the road. It looks abandoned. Take your first left and until you see a red barn. Hunter: Yeah, okay. We’re on the way. Are you okay? Cas examines his wound, bleeding heavily, and closes his eyes in pain as too Mary looks at Cas' wound. Mary: No, something happened to Cas. 9:06 PM Hunter and Kurt barge into the barn where Mary and Cas are holed up. Kurt: What the hell just happened? Mary: Where’s Wally? Hunter: Wally, uh... Mary: Oh, God. Cas grunts in pain. Kurt: Cas? over to him Hunter: Mom, where did those other demons come from? Mary: I don’t know. I... The target. Did you– Hunter: No. He brushed off everything we threw at him. Mary: But did you see his eyes? Hunter: stunned What? Mary: They were yellow. He had yellow eyes. Hunter: Mom... what the hell did you get us into? Mother Mary 11 Hours Ago – 10:07 AM Mary and Wally watch the demon’s house as Wally tries to understand why Mary needs him. She tells him since he came to contact by the British Men of Letters and how she agreed to take on their deal in getting rid of the monsters in the Rangerverse. And how other Rangers, like Wally and her son Hunter, should also join them. She then tells him about the mission that they've first tasked her to do before her initiation into the organization. He begins to get suspicious and wonders why Mary trusts them so much. In response, she's doing it so that Hunter wouldn't ever have to get harmed by any more monsters in their world. 8:23 PM The gang makes their approach to the demon’s house. Where inside, Kurt starts putting up the devil's trap in the doorway while Hunter talks to Mary about being by his side in the life she never wanted for him. Mary responds coldly, “Since when is life about getting what you want?” Moments after her talk with Hunter, she then goes to the basement and reveals to be filled with art and various medival weapons, but she goes to a painting on the wall and takes it down. Where she finds a safebox attached against the wall. She uses a unique Men of Letters device to crack the safe. Where inside reveals a wooden black wooden display box. When she opens it, it shines a gold lighting to her and takes the item. She wraps it in a cloth then hides it under her coat before returning upstairs then to the moment she bumps into Cas and lies about having been in the bathroom. 9:03 PM As Mary ends her call to Hunter from the barn and tends to Castiel’s stab wound, she sends a text to someone from the British Men of Letters about the yellow-eyed demon. Her contact blames it on bad intel and tells her to leave the area immediately. Then to the moment where Hunter and Kurt makes their way inside the barn. Kurt goes over to Cas while Mary tells Hunter about the demon having yellow eyes. Hunter: Mom, where did all those demons come from? Mary: I don’t know. Kurt: next to Cas Hey, man. Wow, you look like hammered crap. Castiel: Yeah, that sounds about right. Kurt: Let me see. Cas lifts his shirt to reveal the wounds, and Kurt rears back, shocked before reaching out to cover the wounds. Kurt: All right. Okay, we're gonna fix that up. I’ve had worse. Castiel: Kurt, something’s wrong. I... I can’t heal myself. I think the... I think the demon’s s-spear was poisoned. I don’t... I-I think I’m dying. Kurt: No. No, you just need some time, okay? You’ll heal up the old fashioned way. Hunter: the background Mom, what the hell did you get us into? Kurt: Hunter. Hunter! Hunter and Mary come over to see Cas groaning and suffering. Then someone else appears inside the barn with them, it's Crowley. Crowley: You idiots. turn to face him You’re all going to die. Hunter: Well, this day just keeps gettin’ better. Kurt: Crowley? Mary: You’re him? THE King of Hell? Crowley: You must be Mother Winchester. Pleasure. I’ve heard so much. holds out a hand for Mary to shake Mary: Touch me and I’ll kill you. Crowley: his hand back in his coat pocket What’s up with Feathers? Hunter: What are you even doing here? How’d you find us? Kurt: Wait a second. The demons. They were yours? Crowley: Obviously. Mary: They killed my friend. Crowley: Your friend was stupid. You’re all... Do you even know what you’ve done? Does the name Ramiel mean anything to you? Kurt, Hunter, and Mary: No. Castiel: Yes. Kurt: What? Castiel: Ramiel, Prince of Hell. Crowley: "Ramiel, Prince of Hell". It’s catchy. It rhymes. And he’s going to kill each and every one of you. Castiel: No. The Princes are all dead. Crowley: That’s what we told people to stop them from looking for them. But in reality, not so much. Hunter: W-what the hell is a Prince of...Hell? Crowley: The oldest of the old in Hell. They were the very first generation of demons after Lilith. Lucifer turned them himself, before the oceans drank Atlantis. Castiel: They were trained to be Hell's very own version of the "Archangels", supreme beyond anything in Hell's recognition. Along with the Knights, they were to be the generals that would lead the demonic armies in the war against Heaven and bringing upon the extermination of humanity. Mary: Like Azazel. She gets a flashback to the moment she finds Azazel in the nursery where she and Hunter's baby brother were killed. Crowley: They all carry those special set of yellow eyes. Five Years Ago "Crop Won't Ever Come" by Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke plays in the background at Ramiel’s house while he’s polishing a pocket watch by the fireplace. Just then, Crowley and an associate demon carrying a long covered object appear in his living room]. Ramiel: Who are you? dust off the watch And what do you want? Crowley: The name’s Crowley, King of the Crossroads. Ramiel gets his attention. Crowley: I’ve been sent by Hell. Ramiel: And what? Don’t they teach you how to knock in Hell? Crowley: For that, I apologize. But I do come bearing gifts. The first is from all demonkind. We heard you collect weapons– the more ancient and arcane, the better. So may I present, associate removes the cover on the object she's holding and reveals the spear that pierced Castiel and presents it to Ramiel the lance of one Lucifer. Ramiel: Impressive. a hold of it and observes it This beauty, she kills the bad ones fast, and the good ones slow and painful. Crowley: Ironic, seeing as it is the one used by Lucifer during his days as God's lacky. Ramiel: There’s only one angel Lucifer wanted to kill, and he wanted that son of a bitch Michael to suffer. Ah, the magic. It’s all in the rune work. makes the lance glow and reveals some Enochian symbols etched on it The craftsmanship. Oooh. Crowley: Right. Now, as for the second gift, is from myself. Personally, something I thought you might like. Crowley sets the same box Mary had pilfered something from earlier down on Ramiel’s coffee table. Ramiel opens it and shines the gold lighting to his face.. Ramiel: at him in shock Where did you get this? Crowley: It’s amazing what some people just leave laying about. Consider it your...coronation present. Ramiel: Pardon? Crowley: Brings me to your final gift– the Throne of Hell. Ramiel: and closes the box You want me to be the King? Crowley: Well, with Lilith and Azazel dead, and Lucifer back in his cage, we need a ruler. You are next in line, Ramiel, Prince of Hell. Ramiel: It’s just a name. Doesn’t mean anything. Crowley: Still, the crown is yours if you want it. Ramiel: I don’t. But I do have an idea, how about you take it. Crowley: I... Pardon? Ramiel: You seem ambitious enough, conniving enough, slimy enough. So, take it! Go for the glory, kid. Crowley: I mean, one dares to dream, but what about the others? You’re not the only Prince. Ramiel: Azazel was a fanatic, a true believer in Lucifer’s master plan. But the rest of us? Well, the truth is, we stopped caring a long time ago. Both Asmodeus and Dagon has their own hobbies. We’re happy where we are. So if you want the crown, it’s yours. Otherwise... looks to Crowley’s associate, who looks eager to accept Demon: Oh, hell ye– Crowley: forward I’ll take it. I mean, I graciously accept. Ramiel: Swell, but there is one thing. Crowley: Of course, nothing comes without a price. Ramiel: Well, this should be easy enough....Leave us alone. And make sure everyone else does the same. If anyone– ANYTHING– bothers a Prince of Hell, that’s gonna be on your head, Crowley. And you don’t wanna know what happens when you piss us off. Crowley: Then I humbly accept your terms. grins Back to the present, interior of the barn. Crowley: My demons were there to keep people away from Ramiel. Believe me, that’s a hornet’s nest you do not want to be kicking. Hunter: Well, too late. Kurt: What's happening to Cas? Crowley: You tell me. Mary: He got stabbed with some kind of silver-tipped spear. Crowley: It’s not a spear. It’s a lance. The Lance of Lucifer. Hunter: That was Lucifer's? Crowley: Nasty bit of business. Kills everything it touches. If you’re a demon, you go up in a puff of smoke. If you’re an angel, you just... rot away. Sorry, Castiel. Kurt: No. No. There’s a cure. There’s always a cure, and we will find it. Crowley: How? Hunter: We trap Ramiel. Kurt: And we beat his ass until he gives it up. Crowley: It’s not gonna work. Kurt: We took on bigger bads and one of his own kind before, Azazel, the Devil himself, the Leviathan and almost even God's freakin' brother, The Darkness. Crowley: It took you guys nearly a year each to defeat Lucifer and Azazel, as for the Leviathan, well, Hunter made that one little mistake that was on him, and you Kurt, it took the "power of love" to prevent Amara from releasing The Darkness. Maybe if you had more time, you could manage Ramiel. But right now, in this barn... scoffs Hey, I'm the one here rooting for you guys. Hunter: Shut up. Just, shut up! We don’t have time, okay, for your– for you. So either help us or get the hell out of here! Crowley then disappears Hunter: Yeah, figures. 9:13 PM Outside, Ramiel is walking down the road, once again whistling "La donna è mobile." as he closes in near the barn Inside, Kurt is pouring a holy oil ring on the floor, Hunter clutches an angel blade, Mary wears the magical brass knuckles that she got from the British Men of Letters and tries to hide from them. They then stand beside Cas to defend him. Outside, Ramiel approaches and spots the barn they're in where he’s then confronted by Crowley. Crowley: What can I do to keep you out of that barn? Ramiel: I smell the angel. He’s rotting. These people– they your friends? Crowley: I don’t have friends. I make deals with those I can use. Every kingdom needs allies, even Hell. Ramiel: Allies. Is that what you call three humans, two of which are Rangers, each with one good liver between them and a busted up angel? Crowley: I admit they don’t sound like much. But for every "Apocalypse", every bloody “this is the end of all things”, those two Rangers were there to stop it. Like it or not, they’re an asset we can’t afford to lose. Ramiel: We had an agreement, Crowley. No one bothers me. You remember? Crowley: We made one deal. Let’s make another. Ramiel: Hmm. Crowley: What do you say? Ramiel: chuckling Inside the barn, Kurt stands by the door when something suddenly crashes through the wall beside him and flies across the room to land by an old tractor. It’s Crowley. Kurt and Hunter rush to check on him, but Ramiel makes his way through the hole Crowley crashed through and grins for what's about to come. 9:11 PM Castiel groans and coughs as Hunter and Kurt are by his side. Hunter: Cas, how bad is it? Cas groans and writhes in pain, loosening his tie and pulling aside his collar to show the damage from his wound spreading across his chest. Castiel: Crowley’s right. You should go. Kurt: Cas, come on. Castiel: No, you listen to me. You– Look, thank you. Thank you both. Knowing the two of you, it... it’s been the best part of my life. And the things that... sharply the things we’ve shared together, they have changed me forever. You’re my true family. I love you. I love all of you. Just please... please...don’t make my last moments be spent watching you die. Just run. Save yourselves. And I'll hold Ramiel off as long as I can. Hunter: Cas, no. Castiel: Yes. You need to keep fighting. Kurt: And we are. Cause we're gonna fight this together. We’re gonna be here fighting for you, Cas. And like you said, you’re family. And we don’t leave family behind. Cas begins to cry softly. Mary: Hunter, he's here, so what’s the plan? Hunter: We hit him with everything we got. Now to the moment Kurt pouring the oil, Hunter with the angel blade, Mary with brass knuckles, and Crowley flying through the wall, then Ramiel slowly makes his way inside the barn. Kurt pulling a out a lighter and drops it near Ramiel, igniting a holy fire ring and trapping him inside. Hunter and Kurt both morph in the Ranger forms and paces around the perimeter of the ring of fire. Ramiel: Mm, toasty. Hunter: You stabbed one of our family. Ramiel: scoffs Your whole family was trespassing. Kurt: Tell us how to cure him. Ramiel: There is no cure. Hunter: You have any idea who we are? Ramiel: I don’t care. I don’t care who you are. I don’t care why you’re here. I don’t care about Heaven or Hell or anything. I don’t even care that Lucifer’s got a bun in the oven. Mary: You know about that? Ramiel: My sister Dagon, she’s taken an interest to it recently. But me? Eh--- Hunter: Let me guess. You don’t care. Ramiel: All I wanted was to be left alone. But then you come. You... steal from me. and Kurt grow a confused look while Mary begins to look guilty And that? Ooh. That I cannot abide. pulls out a pocket watch Aah… Give me back what’s mine, or I take it off your lifeless bodies. You’ve got... thirty seconds. holds up the watch and clicks it to start the countdown Kurt: Honestly we got no idea what you’re talking about. Ramiel chuckles as he gives them a smug. Ramiel: Twenty seconds. Hunter and Kurt exchange looks as they don't know what to do next. Ramiel: pocket watch ticks Fine, have it your way. Ramiel reaches behind his back to pull the Lance of Lucifer out of thin air. The duo are in shock to see it in his possession. He raises it and slams it to the ground, releasing an immense shockwave, extinguishing the holy fire and blasting away Mary, Kurt, and Hunter throughout the room. Ramiel first charges towards Kurt with the lance but quickly blocks his attack with his Baku Laser and the two get in a fight. Where each of their weapons clashes with one another but eventually Ramiel is able to strike Kurt one his back with the lance, where sparks fly from his Ranger suit and knocks him to the ground. He tries to get up but the blow from the lance have done some severe damage to him. Hunter then charges towards him with the angel blade to defend Kurt but is also get thrown aside. Mary then goes in to throw blows at him with the magically enhanced brace knuckles but shows no effect on the yellow eyed demon, he then turns his attention towards Mary with the lance. Hunter gets back up and takes out his Titanium Axe to counter the lance from striking his mother and goes to exchange attacks with the demon. But Ramiel still proved to be more skilled in combat with the lance and is able to throw down Hunter with ease. As he closes in on Hunter with the lance, getting ready to stab him, out of nowhere, Kurt surprisingly jumps him from the side, wresting the lance away from Ramiel while Mary stabs him in the back with an angel blade, distracting him long enough for Kurt to.....PIERCE HIM in the heart with his own lance. Ramiel grunts and looks down on at his own weapon having to pierce him, he laughs for a few seconds as his insides begins to combusts and then.....EXPLODES into a cloud of black dust. Finally killing the yellow-eyed demon. Cas then screams in agony and Kurt throws the lance down and runs to his side. Kurt: No, Cas! Hey, hey, we’re here, Cas. goo begins to flow from Cas’s mouth, and starts convulsing Crowley gets back up from where he’d been knocked unconscious and goes to picks up the lance. He studies it, and looks over to see Cas dying, with Mary, Kurt, and Hunter crouched around him. He then remembers what Ramiel had said about the lance... Ramiel's voice: Ah, the magic. It’s all in the runework. The craftsmanship. Hunter: Hang in there, all right? What do we do? Suddenly....Crowley snaps the lance in half, releasing a blinding flash of blue light. Cas glows with it as well and as it fades....HE'S COMPLETELY HEALED. Everyone looks at Crowley in shock. Crowley: The magic’s in the craftsmanship. The lance then begins to turn into stone and then disintegrates in a pile of ashes. Kurt: Cas? Cas: Yes, I'm fine now. Crowley: Oh and you’re welcome. Crowley then disappears as they get Cas back to his feet. Mary: So... you’re good? Cas: It seems to be. What did he... what did Ramiel mean about somebody stealing from him? Looking guilty, Mary is about to say something, but Kurt speaks first. Kurt: Who knows what that crazy old demon was talking about. Let’s go home. Cas nods and the gang proceeds to make their way out of the barn. Present day: Back to the diner where Mr. Ketch has asked someone to tell him a story, now having to hear all of it. Ketch: Well, that’s... quite a story. You did well. Then reveals the person he's talking to turns out to be...Mary. Mary: You sent me after a damn Prince of Hell. Ketch: Well, we didn’t know what he was. We just knew he had the item. Mary: That’s not good enough. A Ranger died. I almost lost my son. Ketch: And we apologize– Mary: Shut up. Anything like that happens again– anything– and I will take you down. All of you. Ketch: Is that a threat? Mary: It’s a promise. They stare down for a moment where eventually Ketch apologizes once more. Ketch: We made a mistake. I’m sorry. Mary finally looks away and sighs deeply, and leans back in her chair. Ketch: Can I... see it? Mary pulls out the cloth-wrapped item and sets it on the table in front of Ketch. Ketch: Oh hello, beautiful. Mary: My father used to tell me stories about this thing. You know there’s only five things in all creation it can’t kill? Ketch: Oh, yes. I know all about...THE COLT. The wrapped item turns out to be the legendary Colt gun, the very same weapon that Hunter and Kurt used to kill the first Prince of Hell, Azazel. Meanwhile in Hell's throne room, Crowley's on the phone speaking with one of his demon henchmen. Crowley: Search that house. Search it again. Find me that gun. Crowley hangs up and a mysterious man locked in a small cell in the dark corner of the room begins singing the “Colt .45” opening theme. ???: Oh, there was a gun that won the west, there was a man among the best. The fastest gun or man alive, a lightning bolt when he shot the Colt. Bang! Forty-five." chuckles. Crowley: I suppose you think that’s funny. ???: laughing Aah. I know that look. Kurt and Hunter have got you down. Well, I still can’t believe that you’re working for the Dukes of Haphazard. Do you really think they care about you? I mean, think about it, Crowley. They kill your kind. It’s in their blood. And you know... you know... it’s only a matter of time before they come...for you. Crowley: Shut your mouth, dog. ???: a snarling voice That’s not my name. Within the shadows of his cell, his eyes flare hot red. Revealing to be none other than...LUCIFER.